To Undo A Spell Can Be Difficult
by waterrain
Summary: England turned America into a female in a fit of anger and the green eyed Nation is finding it difficult to turn America back to normal...Will England be able to turn America back into a male?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**To Undo A Spell Can Be Difficult **

**By waterrain**

_**Prolog**_

England had became upset when America bumped into a one of a kind lamp, it shattered into pieces onto his new carpet, and he had cast a spell on the blue eyed Nation without thinking. To be honest England is regretting it for he has turned America into a female and has a bad feeling…

"Wow, I got boobs." America commented as she carelessly lifted up her shirt and grinned widely at the green eyed Nation. "They look pretty heroic. What do you think England? Heroic?"

England's cheeks were burning, he covered his eyes, and turned away.

"Put your bloody shirt down."

"Nope."

"You are being shameless and it is indecent."

"You wouldn't have any issues if I didn't have breasts. It's your fault I'm a chick not mine."

"You broke my lamp."

"I didn't replace your dick with a v-"

"America, I'm sor-"

"You should have broken one of my lamps instead of turning me into a chick." America commented calmly as she grabbed England's shoulder with one hand and turned him around.

"Hah, Surprise heroic boob attack." America said gleefully as she swiftly pulled up her shirt and watched as England blushed again.

"Will you stop doing that!" England said loudly, his cheeks burning, and he turned around again.

"Nope because it's your fault I'm no longer a dude." America informed him and she grinned widely. "So I'm going to be a pain until you turn me back into a dude."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**To Undo A Spell Can Be Difficult **

**By waterrain**

England tried a few times to turn America back to normal, but without any success.

"My hair is now shoulder length and a little curly. My boobs went from being B cup into being C cup. Are you trying to make me into a more so called attractive chick or something? "

"I'm trying to turn you back into a male."

"You are doing a crappy job…" America commented as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I look more and more like a woman rather than a dude."

"The world meeting is going to start in thirty minutes. You should stay here." England said calmly as he glanced down at his watch. America rolled her eyes and grabbed the green eyed Nation by the wrist.

"Heck no. I'm going and I'll be telling the others that it's your fault…That I'm a chick."

America raced to the world meeting room dragging a swearing England behind her.

"Let go of me already."

"Sure because we are here and made it on time. I'll go in before you, England."

America slammed opened the door, looked at the Nation's, and noticed their shocked expressions.

"Hello! I'm a chick and it's all England's fault!" America said loudly and she lifted up her shirt. "See I got breasts and the cup size is C."

England was behind her, swiftly pulled her shirt down, and gritted his teeth.

"Bloody hell, Are you trying to give every Nation here a heart attack?" England asked in a low voice and his hands were grabbed by the blue eyed Nation.

"Nope, I'm not trying to do anything. Hey, England. If you can't turn me back into a dude…Can you make all the male Nations here into females? Seriously turn all the dude Nations into chicks and I'll forgive you, England. Do it, England. Turn all the male Nations here into females." America commented cheerfully, she smiled brightly, and pulled England by her side. "Let them know the feeling of no longer having a dick. Let them know what it is like having breasts and so on..."

**Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of my FanFic so far ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**To Undo A Spell Can Be Difficult **

**By waterrain**

Russia was the first Nation to recover, he tilted his head to the side, and examined America.

"You look better as a woman, da." Russia commented calmly and he walked closer. "You look adorable, America."

"What the heck, Russia? Are you hitting on me? Seriously, dude?" America asked in an irritated voice, she stepped forward, and cheeks puffed out.

"You should remain a female, Comrade." Russia said calmly as he walked closer and had a smile on his lips.

"Heck no, Russia." America stated firmly and she crossed her arms. "No way am I going to remain a chick."

"Thank you for turning America into a female." Russia commented cheerfully to England.

"Uh, I-" England was not sure what to say, but he didn't need to worry for America shoved him and she didn't look happy at all.

"England, I hate you. I bet you plotted with Russia and had some sort of deal with him." America said in a low voice, she walked over to Russia, and looked him in the eyes. "Did you make England turn me into a chick?"

"No, Comrade." Russia stated honestly and he tilted his head to the side.

"Stop calling me, Comrade." America said in a sulky voice for it seems as if the entire universe was out to get her. "I don't like being called that at all."

"America, When I see your sulking face…I want to hug you." Russia commented slowly as he stared at her. "I need to hug you, America."

"Stay away from me, creep." America stated firmly and she took a step back. "Seriously, You are acting freakier than usual which is saying a lot."

"When you were a male and I saw your sulking face…I wanted to punch you in the face, da. Now that you are female I wish to hug you close to my body, da." Russia informed her.

"Heck no. I don't want to be hugged by you, Russia." America said to him and shook her head. "I don't want a hug or anything from you."

"Become one with Mother Russia." Russia commented innocently as he stared at America. "Become one with me."

"You are not a chick, Russia. So you shouldn't be calling yourself Mother Russia." America commented flatly and then said loudly to England. "Hey, England! Turn Russia into a chick because he really wants to become a female because he's calling himself, Mother Russia! Make Russia's dream come true or else I'll shove a heroic hamburger down your throat, England!"

**Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of my FanFic so far ^_^ What do you think of Russia's reaction to America? What do you think of America's reaction to Russia? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**To Undo A Spell Can Be Difficult **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>England pointed his wand at America and hoped this time it will work.<p>

"You look so cute, vee." Italy commented cheerfully as he hugged America and his hands felt the cat ears on top of her head. "Just like a kitten."

Germany swiftly pulled Italy away from America before Russia used that pick ax. America felt her head and she looked at England.

"What the hell man? Seriously, Cat ears? Cat ears?" America asked him, her blue eyes were wide, and she was still in disbelief. "Why cat ears? Are you even trying to turn me back into a dude, England?"

"I'll fix it." England told her and he pointed his wand again. Japan was quietly taking pictures of America. Germany was shaking his head and sighing heavily. Greece was sleeping, China was taking photos of America, and Russia was staring at America for she looks even cuter with cat ears.

"What the hell am I wearing?" America asked slowly as she looked down at her body. "What the fuck, England?"

Germany's cheeks are flushed and he glanced away, but found himself unable to keep his eyes off of America for long. It was that outfit.

"It appears you have on a dominatrix outfit, Ja. You have the black hat." Germany informed America and to be honest he is into BDSM. "All you need is a whip, America."

"England, I'm going to kill you." America stated before tackling him. England's cheeks were red and he was on his back with America straddling his hips while looking at him with such an angry expression. Japan and China weretaking photos. America has cat ears, wearing a dominatrix outfit, and she was shaking England.

"Wake up. You keep on screwing up and making things worse. Your cooking skills are really sucky and it all tastes like-" America cut herself off when England's eyes flew up.

"Bloody hell, America. Stop shaking me." England managed to say and America stood up.

"I have decided that I'm going to Ireland." America stated firmly and she raised clenched fists up towards the ceiling.

"Do you even know where Ireland is located?" England asked flatly and he crossed his arms.

"I have GPS in my fighter jet." America commented cheerfully, she flicked her cat ears, and frowned at the green eyed Nation. "What is your problem, England? You claim to try and make me into a dude again, but man I'm really doubting you. You made my hair shoulder length, curly, made my boobs into a C cup, cat ears, and made my heroic outfit become some kind of kinky dominatrix outfit."

Russia grabbed America and hugged her close to his body. The violet eyed Nation was smiling to himself.

"You should remain a female, da." Russia said innocently, America slipped out of his grasp, and she took several steps backwards.

"I will not remain a chick. So knock it off and take a hike, Russia. You are really creeping me out. Stop hitting on me and hugging me." America stated firmly and she tripped, but Germany caught her and he is still blushing. One of his weaknesses is anything dealing with BDSM.

"You make such a cute dominatrix, America." Germany said in a low voice, his cheeks were burning, and he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Great, You are now hitting on me. I recall Italy saying you are into BDSM and stuff." America said in a monotone voice and she grabbed England's wrist.

"You could have just broke one of my lamps, but no you just had to turn me into a chick." America commented and England sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." England muttered to America. "I had no idea that you being a female would cause such a fuss."

"I'm going to Ireland and I will be taking you with me, England…" America said cheerfully, she briefly smirked to herself, and then looked at the other Nation's.

"Anyway, England and me are leaving to Ireland. You peeps can go on with the meeting or whatever." America informed them.

"I hope you remain a female, da." Russia commented cheerfully and he tilted his head to the side. "I hope you do not turn back into a male."

"Screw you, Russia." America snapped angrily and she does not want Russia to be jinxing her for his jinxes tend to work for some reason.

"You look adorable in that outfit, America. You could be a submissive dominatrix." Russia told her and the violet eyed Nation tilted his head. "America, The Submissive Dominatrix."

"That makes no sense." America stated in a monotone voice, she lifted up England into her arms in a firm grip, and kicked the door down. "I will be back. Not sure when or anything, but I will be back."

England was protesting and wanting down, but America only held him tighter and she looked ahead with a determined expression.

"I will return to being a dude. Nothing is going to stand in my way." America said out loud and after a few minutes she was on her fighter jet.

"America, I really do regret turning you into a female."

"We are going to Ireland."

"America, You are going the long way to Ireland."

"Just following the directions on GPS."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**To Undo A Spell Can Be Difficult **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"I doubt Ireland is going to help you, America." England managed to say as he stepped out of the wrecked fighter jet. "I told you not to trust that bloody GPS."<p>

"I crashed because you mentioned cooking something for us to eat. Your food should be considered a biological weapon." America informed him and she kicked her wrecked fighter jet.

"You use to love my cooking." England muttered in a sulkly voice while looking at her.

"I was a silly little colony! I didn't know that there was better food out there." America stated firmly, she pulled out her cell phone, and turned her back on England. "Anyway, I'm calling Tony up so he can take care of this wreckage. I do not want anyone getting my awesome technology."

England sat on the ground, sighed heavily to himself, and wondered where he had went wrong with America. The blue eyed Nation was talking cheerfully to Tony and at one point said 'I do not think England would survive' which caused England to wonder what the heck that Alien is saying to America.

"Anyway, Tony told me to call you a fucking limey. Pretty cute, right? He's calling you a lime. If you put a S in front of the L then you will get slime. I think Tony likes you." America said causally and she was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Hello, America."

"Hey, Ireland. How did you know it's me?" America asked in a curious voice and she was looking at him.

"Hardly anyone can stand being in my little brother's presence." Ireland commented simply, he handed America a long green skirt, and a silky long sleeve white shirt. Ireland did not mention his fairy's informed him of America's current situation.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" England said loudly, he crossed his arms, and glared at his brother.

"Thanks. Seriously, This outfit is tight and I'm unable to put my snacks in here." America informed Ireland. She started to take off the top and England's cheeks started to turn red.

"America! Have you no shame?" England asked her.

"There is no one for miles around. Besides I'm not ashamed of my heroic body at all." America said cheerfully, she looked at England, and Ireland. "If you peeps have issues about me changing or anything just close your eyes."

"Ireland, Don't you dare look at America's body." England said in a low voice that went unheard by America.

"America is okay with being watched. You do know that America loves attention and soaks it up like a sponge." Ireland replied simply and he covered England's eyes. "And you wonder why America doesn't really like you. You don't pay enough attention or use any type of flattery."

"Hey, Ireland. Will you kiss me?"

"Sure thing, America." Ireland replied calmly while walking towards her and leaving a shocked England behind.

"Good because I need plenty of luck to get turned back into a dude." America commented cheerfully and Ireland smiled at her. He gave her a simple kiss on the lips, England was gapping in disbelief, and America raised up her fist. "I feel very lucky. Ireland will you please help me turn back into a male again?"

"Sorry, America. Only the one that did this can turn you back to normal." Ireland said to her, but to be honest he was lying and does not want America to turn back into a male. England rolled his eyes, knew that his brother was lying, and that he could turn America back into a male.

"Ireland, Can you kiss England? So that he will be lucky and be able to turn me back to normal?" America asked in a low voice. Ireland stared at her with wide eyes and England looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but-" Ireland started to say, but America pushed him and England together. Their lips briefly touched and they fell to the ground.

"See you later, Ireland!" America commented cheerfully while picking England up and dashing away. Ireland turned on his side, he threw up several times, and regrets not turning America back into a male. For if he did then America wouldn't have pushed him and his little brother together.

"You are terrible, America." England managed to say after washing his mouth out several times by using the river.

"Serves you and him right. He lied to me and you were the one that turned me into a chick." America said simply, she laid down on the grass, and looked at England. "I really do not like it when I'm lied to….Besides it not like it was a deep kiss with tongues or anything between you two…just a faint little kiss on the lips."

"I do feel slightly more lucky." England commented out loud.

"That's really good, England. Now try to turn me back."

"Of course, but promise to me that you will never ever do that again."

"I promise. Now can you please get to trying to turn me back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


End file.
